winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Oritel and marion
this is the first episode and in it oritel and marion go and stopv a warlock named hornetra and meet stoick ,gobber Kaden,optimus primal cybork, r j macredy and the three original memebers of the first company of light from the original series. plot on a stormy night on berk draco is having a hard time sleeping, till he hears a strange ding coming from downstairs, he runs to it and see's a book laying on the table and see's a letter saying 'this is so draco could know our ealry years, signed oritel and marion' he then opens the book and see's what happens. On Planet domino, oritel is seen walking around in the palace and then see's fire in distance, the guards with oritel rush to the sight and see's one of the outer village is on fire, oritel finds marion and helps her out, her parents are then found dead, oritel then deicides to let marion to live in the palace, meanwhile two viking, two witches,a maximal, someone with robotic legs a lombax, and one warrior teenagers, stealing some bread from some guards, and highjack a ship, but then crash land near oritel and marion who are next to a lake, they then see the bread was holding an infobot, and inside a warlock named hornetra is wanting to show the universe he is invincible, they decide to stop him even if oritel is going to be king, for his father was very ill. The group arrive on the realm of Novalir and they start to investigate. First they meet a Plumber who offers them 500 bolts for coordinates to Aridia, a dark-unlively world. Further exploration sees the duo meet a Chairman of Metropolis who offers them coordinates to the latter's homeworld and a Courier Ship. They fly to Metropolis, and complete an obstacle course and are rewarded a Swingshot by Helga, Qwark's tranier, a gadget capabale of swinging towards targets. Next, the team meet Big Al, a robotic 'guy' of a 'nerd' and r j macready. Captain Qwark originally was here shooting a commercial which gobber claims, however Big Al gives them some morphers and wands he found and putted toghether and macredy goes with them for he is bored. They further explore Metropolis and find an Infobot that has coordinates to Eudora. It turns out hornetra wants to be the most powerful warlock ever The team fly to Eudora only to find the warlocks partner left without his holomap At the Station, the team meet an inventor, who sells special weapons. they also hear thiers a party going on so they can try to get the coordinates to another place whist their, however marion does not know how to dance, nor a dress but faragonda gives marion a dress and oritel helps her with it, while the others find some clues,oritel and marion dance and they seem to be falling in love with each other whilst a hooded figure watches them, and they manage to leave with coordinates to Rilgar. On Rilgar, the team find Qwark in his trailer. Quark persuades them to complete an obstacle course on Umbris to prove they are the greatest heroes. After completing the course, Qwark turns on them. The plot thickens, and Qwark reveals he's the warlocks partner(but the team see he is under a spell). Qwark frees a Blargian Snagglebeast which fights the team, but they overpower it. after qwark escpaes, a dominion doctor says his father died with his final words find your one queen Afterwards they find a new ship with coordinates to Batalia where a Commando requires immediate assistance. They arrive on Batalia and take down the stone troll that was attacking them and coordinates to Orxon. A toxic factory with no air in which only griffon can explore with a air mask spell. she finds some Magneboots and an Infobot leading to Pokitaru. On Pokitaru, some toxic sludge is dumped on its oceans. The resort owner hitches a deal with the team and allows them to pilot the fighters plane to take out the toxic sludge machinery in exchange for an O2 Mask, capable of breathing in areas that are void of oxygen. They return to Orxon and chase after an Infobot that has coordinates to Hoven. On Hoven hornetra is summoning a stone centipede but they manage to destroy it. They find an infobot with coordinates to an abanded castle. The team goes there and find horntera and attacks them but they strike him down before he takes marion hostage. they arrive in a village near the castle with a new ship and gobber finds a mechanic who gives him an Infobot leading to An old shrine, inside the shrine they receive some spiritzords and another Infobot to another abandned castle they find marion being hostage, for horneta wants her for her wife but they manage to save her, but he opens a portal to obsidian and frees the ancestral witches and their army and minions,horneta then transforms into a stone giant to kill them but they manage to destroy it with the megazord, but the pieces from it, causes marion to fall off the edge but oritel manages to save her, but he too begins to slide but the megazord saves them and pulls them back up, oritel finaly proposes marions hand in marriage, and they become the new company of light. after that draco then closes the book and returns to his room and falls a sleep with the power rangers intro playing. transcript chapter 1: the story is told. chapter 2: oritel and marion meet chapter 3:stoick,kaden gobber's arrival chapter 4: the journey begins chapter 5: the spiritzords chapter 6: the final show down epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Oritel and marion adventures Category:Pre series episode Category:Moviesodes